


For Always

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: My wonderful bestie sent me the prompt "Amayian and Maxiana cuddles!" and I couldn't help myself! I just really love them together. *cries a thousand tears*





	For Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Restitutor_Orbis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts).

### For Always

“This is nice,” she whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

His thumb was trailing up and down her skin lightly as they laid there together. They had managed to sneak away from the Inquisition for a few days and she had never been more grateful.

They escaped to Antiva to her family’s estate. She was more than happy for the distraction. Not only did she get to go home for the first time in many years, she got to spend time with her family too with him by her side.

“It is,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

A breeze picked up, blowing through the open windows and balcony doors of her room, bringing with it the smell of the sea. Their breathing found a rhythm as they both inhaled the scent, falling deeper into relaxation.

“I wish we could just stay here,” she confessed, her lips planting little kisses on his skin.

“So do I, ma belle. But we have too go back eventually. The Inquis...” he started but her fingers fell over his lips silencing him.

“No, don’t say it. It doesn’t exist here. Let me enjoy our vacation in peace,” she said, almost as a command. Moving herself until she was straddled on top of him she couldn’t help but smirk at his response. Even after all their time together, his face still blushed when she was so forward. “I love you.”

He sat up, lifting her enough to reposition himself before slowly letting her bury his cock inside her. Sex was a vice for them, a form of release that they gave each other. There was love and affection but usually it was harder, rough and this was different. It was as if they were sealing a promise, sacred and true and never to be broken. She couldn’t get enough of it.

They moved in sync with each other, foreheads pressed to one another and her eyes trained themselves on the golden-flecked green of his own. She wanted him to know, to feel, how much she loved and cared for him. How important he was to her and how much she couldn’t live without him at her side.

“I love you,” she said again but this time through the whimpers and moans he was causing. He moved faster and she matched him allowing herself to be overwhelmed and consumed by his need for her bringing her to her climax and giving him his own.

His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, each of them catching their breath pressed against the other. Her face was buried in his messy black hair and his lips were kissing her neck.

“I love you more,” he whispered.

“Not a chance,” she countered with a giggle as her heart swelled. She had known it for sometime but now in this moment there was no denying it. She wanted this man for the rest of her life, for always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  



End file.
